Canta Per Me
by Adhara Phoenix
Summary: Songfic sobre un hipotético final de Cabeza de Dragón y Tigre Lily, de los comics de David Mack sobre las Máscaras de Noh


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kabuki son propiedad de David Mack y están utilizados sin ánimo de lucro. _

========

**Canta Per Me**

_canta per me ne addio quel dolce suono... _

Mueres en mis brazos. Lily, mi Tigre Lily. Irónicamente, bajo las máscaras y los circuitos electrónicos, nos abrieron los ojos para mirar a la vida a la cara. Lo mismo que a la muerte. Y sé que mueres, convertida en una azucena mustia de brazos inertes, sobre la piedra. Te he dejado ahí porque no creo que la tierra mojada del cementerio se merezca tocar tu piel suave, así que a mi manera egoísta, te alzo sobre el mármol de una tumba anónima. A la tierra sólo le dejo el derecho a beber tu sangre, que yo misma limpié de infinitas heridas.

  
_...de' passati giorni mi sempre rammenta..._

  
Me recuerdas a ella, desmadejada, hermosa marioneta de los antepasados llorando su vida sobre una tumba. En su caso tenía significado, ¿recuerdas? Una especie de intercambio maternal que yo no comprendí entonces, las cenizas se pegaban a la armadura destrozada y la lluvia, contra todas las leyes de la física, permitía ascender a las pavesas, en el recuerdo del eclipse. En sus pupilas siempre rojas amanecía ahora un sol negro... el auténtico color de sus iris. Ninguna lo conocíamos. Allí bajo la lluvia la miramos como los caracteres de la tumba, abrazadas, y susurraste su historia en mis oídos de porcelana hasta que amaneció y la lluvia se llevó a su hija repudiada, Ukiko. Hija de la Lluvia. ¿Por qué sabías su nombre? Lo musitaste casi con cariño y la violencia de su historia se deshacía como azúcar entre tus dedos que olían a cadáveres. 

Kabuki, era para mí. No un nombre para su vergüenza, ni el de una amiga a quien consuelas porque su padre y hermano es el peor de los Onis, un monstruo de cuento surgido de las entrañas del feudalismo televisado. Una compañera de armas, y el nombre misterioso que latía en tus labios ocultos.

_...la vita dell'amore dilette del cor mio..._

Ella murió envuelta en la bandera del Japón que ahora nos odia con la misma pasión con que ayer nos amaba, y elevaba nuestra imagen cuidada a los altares del merchandising. Somos dioses caídos, mi Lily, tú y yo. Puede que también Paloma. ¿Las demás? No puedo concebir que nos hayan traicionado, apuesto a que han muerto también, o al menos lo harán. Como tú ahora. Como yo en unos momentos. Con las armaduras que ellos nos dieron, y las mismas máscaras que diseñaron a medida. Tal vez todas terminemos llegando aquí en nuestra última actuación, el lamento del cisne, cada una con sus heridas por dentro y por fuera, morir como ella, envueltas en el sol naciente aún rojo a través de la lluvia.

_...o felice, tu anima mia canta addagio..._

Hubiera querido que cantaras un requiem por mí, como hiciste antes de abandonar el cadáver de Kabuki, un bello susurro breve con toda la emoción de tu voz de niña. La noche que ella murió... recuerdo colegialas aún disfrazadas de tí y de mí, y de todas las demás, sin saber que en unas horas la moda cambiará sutilmente. Prostitutas baratas con imitaciones baratas de nuestros cuerpos. Ni siquiera nos acercamos para tomarla de la mano. Las lentes rojas continuaban en nuestras pupilas; si alguien hubiera seguido vivo en el Edificio, la muerte de Kabuki podría haber sido televisada en directo y editada en DVD. Nosotras seríamos los extras.

_...tempra la cetra e canta il inno di morte..._

Guardé su máscara para tí. Creí que te haría ilusión, así que volví al día siguiente a las oficinas. Nos dirigían desde oficinas, Lily, los mismos cabrones que decían hablar en nombre de los dioses. Oficinas de cristal y polietileno, tecnología, tan parecidas a las del canal de Nieve que al ver aquella colección de cadáveres de etiqueta, todavía sentados en sus butacas tapizadas de cuero como ella les había dejado, no pude evitarlo. Por Paloma, por las Siamesas, que vivieron y morirán cogidas de la mano, Butoh... bailé como Butoh, sin máscara, por eso tardaron tanto en encontrarnos, y dejé que el látigo marcara el ritmo. Lo destrocé todo, Lily, no sé por qué lo hice, pero abrí sus almas hasta que los muertos gimieron de dolor y la sangre... qué roja es la sangre cuando la ves con tus ojos reales, mi amor, no puedes hacerte ni idea. Esa sangre roja, brillante, me saltó a los ojos y la noté en la cara. Empapó la moqueta. Era una misión la última antes de que el círculo estallase en huérfanas y fantasmas. Ya no hay círculo.

_...a noi si schiude il ciel volano al raggio..._

Y tú te mueres. Les oigo acercarse, aún con miedo, pero envalentonados tras haber destrozado cada resquicio que pudiera recordarnos. Mi moto, nuestra casa... Vienen preparados, supongo que siempre tuvieron en mente la probabilidad de que los traicionásemos. Nosotras, que gustosamente nos habríamos abierto las muñecas para teñir los estandartes del plató, que olvidamos que teníamos rostro y nombre para adoptar la furia de los dioses y el orgullo de la esencia misma de nuestro país. No me importa ya. Sé quienes son los traidores, y otras vendrán después. Alguien entenderá, recogerá tus cuchillos, las banderas y la sangre, y un nuevo Japón se alzará sobre los restos de los esclavos que hoy nos asesinan.

_...o felice, tu anima mia canta addio..._

Ya nunca me dirás tu nombre. Tu máscara cae con un suspiro sobre la tierra cárdena, y beso tus labios fríos por última vez. Lily... ¿Cómo te llamabas?. Mal momento para presentaciones... Yo era Hazeda. Pero aquí, y ahora, moriré como Dragón. Por tí. Por Japón. Canta per me, Lily...


End file.
